The present invention relates to electro-optic guided missile systems and, in particular, it concerns systems and methods providing enhanced navigation capabilities based on ego-motion processing of seeker images.
It is known to provide tactical surface-to-surface an air-to-surface guided missiles with a gimbaled imaging sensor to provide target tracking capabilities. A tracking subsystem receives images from the imaging system and tracks a target object towards which the missile navigates. Such missiles may carry anti-tank warheads and various other types of warhead. Examples of such missiles which are commercially available include the Lockheed Martin “Javelin” missile (US), the MBDA “Pars 3” missile (Germany), and the Rafael “Spike” missile family (Israel). These missiles typically operate in a “fire-and-forget” mode in which they are locked onto a visible target prior to launch and need no further intervention during their flight to the target. In some cases, a “fire, observe and update” functionality is provided according to which an operator observes images from the missile seeker, relayed via a trailing optical fiber or wirelessly, and can select, correct or switch the target designation during flight. These missiles typically do not have geographical navigation capabilities, instead relying solely on visually designated targets.
Missiles with “fire-and-forget” functionality are limited to use against targets for which there is a direct line of sight (LOS) from the launcher to the target, putting out of reach potential targets that are obscured from view by intervening objects or topography. Where “fire, observe and update” functionality is available, it is possible to launch the missile towards a temporary “target” in the same general direction of an obscured target and then update the target designation during flight when the real target comes into view. However, directing a missile towards an obscured target in this manner is a challenging task, with much potential for error. There are also many scenarios in which it would be useful to select a target based upon information provided in world coordinates.
There is therefore a need for a system and method for providing navigation functionality to short and medium range electro-optic missiles without requiring inclusion of dedicated navigation system hardware on each missile.